


Praises and Pats on the Head

by arahime



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), A.C.E (Kpop Boyband)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, Still don't know how to ending, implied future romantic relationship, mentioned!Kim Byeongkwan | Jason, mentioned!Kim Seyoon | Wow, mentioned!Park Junhee | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahime/pseuds/arahime
Summary: Yoochan likes praises. But to be honest, who doesn't like to be praised. And Yoochan especially LOVES praises.





	Praises and Pats on the Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardjazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/gifts).



> Inspired by various videos which shows Yoochan always looking at Donghun whenever they harmonize.  
> Like yoochan just need _his_ hyung approval okay?
> 
> For [awkwardjazzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy), the first person who wrote A.C.E on AO3 and the one who first open my eyes to the world of hunchan.

Yoochan likes praises. But to be honest, who doesn't like to be praised. And Yoochan especially LOVES praises.  
He loves getting praised by his parents whenever he complete a houseworks perfectly.  
He loves getting praised by his teacher whenever he handed perfect assignment.  
He loves getting praised by his vocal and dance trainers whenever he shows them his graceful, powerful moves and stable vocal.

But above all that he likes, loves, LOVES getting praised by _his_ Donghun hyung.

  
  


Yoochan never imagined that Donghun will have such a power. Before meeting Donghun, Jun, and Seyoon; Yoochan always imagine if he indeed debuting, he will end up as part of the hyung line. Many of the trainees are all younger than him anyway. Never before he imagined that he will end up as a maknae. 

He imagined that he will have some kind of responsibility over his supposed younger members; that as a hyung he had to take care of them, being responsible for them. Praising them. 

But now, he's the maknae. His hyungs have tons more experiences than he ever has. His hyungs are all mature adult who seems so calm and collected. They also possess so many talents. He was nothing compared to these 'new' hyungs.

And Yoochan loves it. He loves this position so much. He loves being able to be reckless. Not to be the responsible ones. After all he has FOUR older adult at his disposal, ready to protect him.

But the thing he loves the most being a maknae is that whenever he did something, there's bound to be someone noticing his effort and praising him.

  
  


The first time he experience this pleasure is when Chan alongside with Byeongkwan are being introduced to these three new potential band mates by their vocal instructor. He agree to meet them with nothing to lose to be honest. If it goes well then good, if not then it's okay.

These three hyungs he met is more than okay. They are awesome in every senses possible. They are talented, good looking ~~boys~~ men, plus very very talented to boot. They are readily accept Chan and Byeongkwan. And they are also even starting to take care of him, like a true gentlemen they are.

One person left more impacts than others, and he is now become his favorite hyung, Donghun hyung. He is the oldest, but he's soooo nice. He kept smiling so wide. He's so mature but he's also so humble.

Right after Chan introduces himself, the first word that come up from Donghun's mouth is, "Your smile is beautiful. Those braces looks good on you," while smiling so wide himself, just like a sunshine.

It was not the first time someone compliment Chan's smile and/or laughter, but when combined with this pleasant voice plus those bright, sunshiny smile; that compliment became more fatal. It struck deep, lodging itself on Chan's heart never let go. Up until now, Chan still couldn't forget that exact bright smile and still getting flustered and blushed every time he recall that moment.

  


After that, it's just a dwindling path to hell/heaven that is _his_ Donghun hyung. _And yes Donghun is **his** hyung._

  


He now know that _his_ hyung is a hard worker. Even though he said himself that he can't dance, but Chan could see that _his_ hyung practices more than enough so that he won't drag anyone behind. He never complains, even sometimes help Chan with dance routine they practiced before Chan joined. And everytime Chan could dance something perfectly, _his_ hyung will praise him and pats his head.

He now know that _his_ hyung singing voice is also heavenly. Everytime he sings it's just a high speed roadway to heaven. No matter what Chan did, he never truly catch up with _his_ hyung. But _his_ hyung never cocky, he never hesitates to share his know hows with Chan. He's willing to stay up late to help Chan practices his singing. He also never angry whenever Chan interrupt his practice to help with Chan's practice. And everytime Chan could hit a note perfectly, _his_ hyung will always praise him and pat his head.

He now know that beside those bright, sunshiny smile, _his_ hyung's praises and pats on the head are the best. Those will be the one he would die for. And he loves _his_ hyung to death for always giving that.

After all, it's a hyung's job right? To be responsible and always motivating their younger brothers. So it's not after all if Chan do have some ulterior motives by standing close next to _his_ hyung whenever they practice. It made him full of motivations anyway.

He just love _his_ hyung ~~'s praises and pats on the head~~.

And truly Chan forever grateful that he ended up in this team and becoming maknae for _his_ hyung. 

  
  


And if in the future Chan will craving _his_ hyung's hugs and kisses,... 

  


well I think it's a story for another time. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for the ending, I still don't know how to write ending properly.  
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are all appreciated.


End file.
